


Three Roses

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gifts and reminders.





	Three Roses

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'romance'

Yzak looked at the two roses on his desk and sighed. He hadn't forgotten, but obviously Dearka and Shiho had beaten him to the punch. That was okay. Now he could just outdo them both and not a one of them would be able to complain. And next time, he'd get the jump on them, or see about conspiring. Their relationship thrived on surprises, after all, as much as did on quiet moments and lingering together when they could. Even when they were all busy, they did their best to remind each other...

Yzak looked at the roses... and smiled.


End file.
